Confrontation- The Eastern Front
Characters Russians *Viktor Pekrovski (BBP09) *Ivan Komeev (Captian EATER) *Nikita Reznov (CAPace1) *Mikhail Neotin (My Wunderwaffle iz missin) Germans *Helmuth Herrmann (CAPace1) *Karl Schon (Delta 4-7) *Heinrich Maxis (BBP09) Story Start writing when you wish. Prologue October 7th, 1922 Journal, While walking home I passed a small political rally in the city square, a man, Adolf Hitler I think his name was, was speaking on behalf of the "National Socialist German Workers' Party", and was talking about a second rally in Coburg a week or so from now. I didn't hear much besides that, but he did try to make one point abundantly clear to everyone listening: Germany's enemy is always the same, always the Jews. -Karl Schon October 15th, 1922 Journal, The Coburg "rally" wasn't what I picturd it would be, Hitler rented a train, filled it up with party followers, and went to Coburg to drum up hatred for local Marxists. I decided to go along, as I will admit the National Socialist ideals do somewhat interest me, even though I cannot yet vote. Perhaps I will attend their next meeting/rally/streetfight; I can't help but feel that this movement is going somewhere. -Karl Schon November 8th, 1923 Journal, As a full-fleged SA Sturmmann, I've begun to make some Nazi party friends, a few of them (not much older than me) came by my house to tell me about a party gathering at the beer hall, of course I had to tell my family that I'd be gone, but they didn't ask where (Thank God). Anyway, Hitler and the other party officials just arrived, time to go. -Karl Schon (Continued) Karl walked to the front of the beer hall at around 8:30 in the evening, it was cold and dark. He gave a Nazi salute as Hitler walked by, followed by a machine gun which was quickly placed in front of the door. He heard a gunshot and several screams and gasps, but he thought nothing of it as he sat outside talking to some other SA men for several hours, until he just decided to sit down and sleep, as it was nearly 6:00 AM, but after a short while, a SA man woke him up saying that a march through Munich was imminent. Karl quickly got up and began marching with the Nazi crowd, only a few feet away from Hitler. After marching for sveral blocks, a barricade of police stopped the march, and the two rival factions began shooting at one another, when Karl saw a policeman aiming his gun at himself and Hitler, he jumped in front of the man he now revered not only as a strong leader, but as a political savior. As he jumped three bullets struck him in the torso, and he blacked out. November 10th, 1922 Karl slowly began to open his eyes, he quickly realized that he had been shot, and that he was in the hospital. As he awoke, his family members greeted him, fortunately, thy were just happy with him being alive, rather than criticizing his actions the night before. After some conversations, his parents and many siblings left the hospital for dinner, but not long after, Hitler showed up. "Are you the man that saved my life last night? Karl Schon?" He asked. "If you want to put it that way, than yes." "Karl replied. "Your actions were very brave, they've served the National Socialist cause well. But I may not be a free man for much longer, the police are after me. Listen, as soon as I can, I'll visit you again. Thank you." Hitler said as he left the hospital room. Karl thought for a moment, than went back to sleep. January 15th, 1925 Munich Karl sat playing a piano at a local tavern, trying to get some extra money for his family, as times were tough, especially for a large family like his. As he finished a song, he recieved some applause and a man entered the room, Hitler. He walked up to Karl and greeted him. "Karl, glad to see you. I trust that your 1924 was better than mine." Karl replied "Ja, but not by much, the party has had little support since the coup attempt." Hitler told Karl "I know, and I've learned from our mistakes at the beer hall, I'm going to try and gain power the democratic way. Unfortunately, politics is a dangerous business, and I need bodyguards, men like you Karl, to protect me, this job can be very benificial for you, your family, and the party. Are you in?" "Of course." said Karl. January 30th, 1933 Karl, now the 27 year old commander of the rebuilt SS-Begleitkommando, and nearly every other fuhrer bodyguard agency, stood behind Hitler with other Nazi officials as Hitler was sworn in as chancellor. From that day forward, his status as one of the original Nazis would elevate him to nearly royal status, and he would become one of the men most vital to Hitler in his new Germany. This was what he had dreamed of since Coburg. June 22nd, 1941 Helmuth Hermann, a 25 year-old native of Bavaria, stand alone inspecting his new tank. He looks around. "A warm day," he thought, "As back in Berlin during the days of peace, on the day Hitler became Chancellor in fact." Janurary 3rd, 1933 A yonger Helmuth sets on the steps of the boarding school in Berlin. School is out due to this man becoming chancellor. He stands to look at the Nazi SA stormtroopers. The trooper look impressive. Their tall jackboots were shined, and their tan uniforms looked freshly preshed. Helmuth gave the salute, more out of a sense of self preservation than out of respect. Next after the stormtrooper came the new chancellor himself, a man named Adolph Hitler. He look like the type of man to be feared. His personal SS-Begleitkommando guard arround to protect him. Suddenly, one of the guards broke ranks and walked over to Helmuth. he looked Helmuth over and asked "You are from Bavaria no?" "Yes sir," Helmuth replied, "I hail from Munich to be specificly." The man laughed "It is good to when one meets another from his home city," he said "Let me introduce myself. I am Haupsturmfuher Karl Schon, and you are." "Helmuth Hermann, sir," Helmuth answeared "Hmmm..... I think I think I know your father," he said " Heinz correct?" "Yes sir," Helmuth answeared "Haupsturmfuhrer , we need to get to the Reichstag" one of the soldiers yelled "I'm coming Hans" Schon yelled back. Then he turned back to Helmuth "Farewell my friend, duty calls" June 30th, 1934 4:28 AM Karl sat atop a crate near the airstrip, it was a humid, dark night as he played cards with other SS men, the area lit only by lamps. But he soon heard a plane, and began putting the crads away and sending his men to their places. The Fuhrer gave him specific orders to have the airfield secure upon his arrival, and so it was. He hurredly directed a Mercedes in to position, and stood at attention as the plane doors opened. He greeted Hitler with a Nazi salute, and climbed into the seat directly behind Hitler. "Mein Fuhrer, all of your orders have been executed, a convoy of SS cars is waiting at the exit to join us." Karl said. "Well done Karl, well done indeed, I knew you wouldn't fail me." Hitler responed. "Danke, mein fuhrer." June 30th, 1934 5:49 AM Karl wished Hitler luck as he went around to the rear of the Bad Wiessee hotel with other SS troopers. He burst through the door and ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor, at which time he encountered the second group of troopers, Hitler among them. Each group raided all the rooms on the floor, and arrested SA leaders personally, most of their cries for mercy were drowned out by Hitler yelling and shooting, "Politics at work." Karl thought. March 12th, 1938 6:00 AM Karl's alarm clock buzzed him awake, it was early spring, and the sun was barely up, he was nervous, as today would be the first real test of his abilities as a bodyguard. But he pushed himself out of bed nevertheless, and preformed his usual morning routine, shaved, showered, etc. After a few minutes he started to put on his uniform, and pinned row after row after row of pins and medals across the breast, eventually tying the German order, the one he was most proud of, across his neck. He left his lavish Berlin apartment (which the Nazi party bought for him) for a car manned by two SS sargeants waiting to take him to the airport. He tried to conceal his nervous demeanor the whole ride. Category:FanFiction